


Listen Carefully

by tolieawake



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: It is, M/M, PWP, Phone Sex, Smut, explicit - Freeform, for TeamRenhardt as promised, kink meme fill, really - Freeform, sometimes I surprise myself by how smutty I can be, this is really just lots and lots of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolieawake/pseuds/tolieawake
Summary: Renard, in his office, calls Nick on his desk phone and talks dirty to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TeamRenhardt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamRenhardt/gifts).



> This is a two-fold fill.  
> 1) the original prompt is taken from the grimm kink meme <http://grimm-kink.dreamwidth.org/1735.html?thread=339143>  
> 2) I promised TeamRenhardt a ficlet if she tweeted Sasha and David to ask for a kiss in the s6 bloopers. She did so, and then requested this one.

"Ooh, someone's in trouble," Hank sing-songed as Nick sank down into his chair.

 

Frowning over at his partner, Nick gave him a questioning look. Hank nodded his head towards the Captain's office. "You're getting a rather focused look there," he said. "What did you do this time?"

 

Thing was - Nick hadn't done anything. At least, nothing that he could think of which would bring the Captain's disapproval down on him. He'd taken Hank with him each time he'd had to follow up a lead. He'd kept the Captain informed of all developments in regards to their cases. And he hadn't been injured in at least a few weeks. In fact, the last time he'd seen the Captain had been... oh. Right.

 

Tilting his head down to hide the blush he could feel warming his cheeks, Nick busied himself with the paperwork on his desk.

 

"So?" Hank asked. "What did you do?"

 

“Who says I did anything?” Nick asked.

 

“Uh huh.”

 

A quick glance at Hank showed that he was hardly convinced, but Nick wasn’t going to get into it. Shaking his head, he focused back on his work.

 

“All right,” Hank said, pushing his chair back from the desk. “I’m gonna get a coffee. You want one?”

 

“Nah,” Nick replied, shaking his head, “I’m fine. Thanks.”

 

He listened to Hank’s footsteps leaving across the room. Then jumped as his phone rang. Shooting it a glare, Nick picked it up.

 

“Burkhardt,” he said.

 

“Detective.”

 

Instinctively, Nick straightened in his seat, shooting a confused glance towards the Captain’s office, but Renard wasn’t looking at him.

 

“Captain,” he said slowly.

 

“Nick,” Renard replied, voice like melted chocolate. Nick shifted in his seat.

 

“Sir?” he asked.

 

“I need you to listen very carefully,” the Captain continued. “You see, I’ve been pondering for some time just what I should do with you. Ever since last night, in fact.”

 

Nick swallowed. Right. Last night – when he’d seen his Captain while out at a bar and made a drunken pass at him.

 

“And I’ve come up with something that I think will help you remember to consider the consequences of your actions in future.”

 

It was unfair, Nick thought, how he could get hard just from the Captain telling him off – although he wasn’t entirely sure whether the other man was actually mad at him or not. Sure, he’d made a pass at him, and the Captain had seemed flattered and possibly even receptive, until he’d realised just how drunk Nick was.

 

And Nick remembered a car ride back to his place where he’d made increasingly explicit passes at his Captain in an attempt to get him to follow him inside. But Renard had been a perfect gentleman, dropping him off, ensuring he got inside safely, then leaving.

 

“I want you to remember this,” Renard continued, “the next time you consider acting as you did last evening. In fact, I want you to remember this every time you look at me.”

 

Okay… that was… Nick shifted in his chair. His skin prickled and he tilted his head back towards his desk, trying to appear as though he was focused on his work.

 

“Do you have any idea,” Sean asked (and yes, Nick figured he had to be Sean if this conversation was headed where he thought – hoped – it was), “just what you did to me last night?”

 

There was a pause, and Nick swallowed, suddenly realising that the other man wanted an answer.

 

“No,” he breathed out.

 

“Hmmm,” Sean hummed. “Then perhaps I should tell you. You walked up to me, threw your arms around me, leant against my side until I could feel your bodyheat burning into me, and declared your unending love, before making sure I got a whiff of your breath and realised just how drunk you were.”

 

Nick cringed. Okay, said like that, it didn’t sound too great.

 

“Then,” Sean continued. “As I led you to the car, you managed to stumble into me every few steps, one hand groping my ass.”

 

And yeah, now Nick remembered that.

 

“When we got to the car, you grabbed hold of my hand and wouldn’t let go – forcing me to drive one-handed while you fellated the fingers of my other hand.”

 

Nick groaned, face flushing as the feel and taste of his Captains fingers in his mouth came back to him. He sank slightly into his seat, hoping no-one had heard him.

 

“And,” Renard continued. “Whenever you could, you would tell me, in detail, exactly what you wanted to do to me when we got to your place.” He paused. “How do you think that made me feel, Nick?” he asked.

 

Nick was a grown man, he really shouldn’t be shifting in his seat the way he was, but there was just something about the Captain’s voice…

 

“I was rather… unsatisfied when I went home last night,” Sean said. “I’m sure you can understand why.”

 

Swallowing against his dry throat, Nick resisted the urge to nod his head, or glance over at the Captain. The last thing he needed was for anyone else to realise what was going on.

 

“There I was,” Sean continued, “all alone, without anyone to give me relief.” A pause. “Do you have any idea what I wanted to do to you?” he asked. “What thoughts filled my mind as I stood under my shower, hand on my cock, thinking of you.”

 

Nick bit his lip, but a soft moan still managed to escape. He could hear the smirk in Sean’s voice when next he spoke.

 

“Careful,” the older man warned, “we wouldn’t want anyone to realise what we’re discussing, would we?”

 

A pause.

 

“Nick?”

 

“No,” he managed to reply.

 

“No?”

 

“No, Sir,” Nick said. At that moment, Hank returned, giving Nick a look as he realised he was on the phone with the Captain, shaking his head pityingly, as though to prove he was right to think Nick was in trouble. Nick was in _no_ hurry to let Hank know what was really going on. Or _why_ he was in trouble.

 

“Good,” Sean practically purred into the phone, making Nick work hard to repress a shiver. “I thought about you,” he continued, “last night.”

 

Nick bit his lip. His pants were uncomfortably tight – too tight, really, considering how little the Captain had actually said.

 

“I thought about what would have happened if I had followed you into the house. Of how I would have pushed you up against the door, and claimed your mouth for my own.”

 

Nick gasped – as silently as possible, mind filling with images of what Sean was describing.

 

“I thought about how my tongue would feel in your mouth, how you would taste, and what your tongue would feel like sliding against mine.”

 

Dropping his free hand down below the level of his desk, Nick clenched it into a fist, forcing himself to remain still. 

 

“I thought about the way your hands would clutch at my shoulders. The way you would tremble beneath me. 

 

“I thought about dragging you away from the door, towards your couch. I thought about how I would push you down onto it, too impatient to take you upstairs.”

 

If Nick bit his lip any harder, he was sure he was going to draw blood. How was it possible to be so turned on just by a few words?

 

“I thought about stripping your jacket from you,” Sean said. “The same one you’re wearing today.”

 

And okay, yes, that was a pulse of sensation running over his cock just from Sean’s words. And he was wearing the same jacket as the night before.

 

“I thought about dragging your shirt up your chest, and how I would kiss the skin I revealed as I did so. Learning your taste.”

 

Nick’s mouth and throat were so dry he wasn’t sure he could speak, yet he still had to hold in his moans at those thoughts.

 

“I thought about how I would leave your shirt tangled around your arms, so that no matter how you strained, you couldn’t quite reach for me. Entirely at my mercy. 

 

“I thought about how I would pepper your chest with kisses. How I would suck your nipples into my mouth and bite down gently on them, making you squirm.

 

“I thought about how much I wanted to see you squirm.” A pause. “Are you squirming for me, now, Nick?”

 

Nick hadn’t thought his Captain’s voice could drop any lower – he was wrong. And it was even sexier than he had thought it would be (and he  _had_ thought about it).

 

“Nick?” Sean prompted.

 

Swallowing against his dry throat, Nick nodded. “Yeah,” he managed to croak out, wincing at the way his voice cracked and ducking away from the confused glance Hank shot him.

 

“Good,” Sean said. “I like it when you squirm.”

 

And  _how_ was it that those words just made Nick want to squirm  even  more?

 

“But not too much,” Sean continued, “not yet. Not where everyone can see. But tonight...” he let his voice trail off in a promise.

 

Nick thought his dick was going to drill out through his pants. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been  so turned on.

 

“I thought,” Sean continued, “about what I would do once I had you writhing and begging beneath me. I thought about how your skin would flush – I wondered where it would flush. Do you flush all over when you’re aroused, Nick?”

 

“Yes.” He managed to keep his voice from being quite as breathy as he knew it wanted to be, but Nick still cringed at the way the word left his mouth.

 

“Hmmm,” Sean hummed happily. “Yes, I can imagine that. Good.” A pause. “I thought about what I would do when you begged. About how it would feel to have you beneath me, entirely at my mercy, begging. I thought about how I would slowly undo your belt.”

 

Nick couldn’t really get any lower in his seat without falling off or making some other kind of spectacle of himself. He gave a glare to the cord holding his phone to his desk. If only he could leave the room without hanging up.

 

“I thought about how I would let my fingers trail over the evidence of your arousal, touching you through your jeans. I thought about how I would slowly drag your jeans down your thighs, over your knees and down your calves – then leave them tangled around your ankles.

 

“I thought about how you would look – tied up in your own clothing and spread out before me.”

 

He was going to burst, Nick decided. It was absolutely impossible to be this hard – something would have to give.

 

“I thought about how I would place kisses against the skin of your legs, making my way up them. I thought about how I would bite and suck on your thighs until you bruised – marking you as mine.

 

“I thought about how I would stay away from your cock, no matter how you begged, until I was satisfied that I had kissed every other part of you.

 

“Then I thought about how I would take you into my mouth.”

 

I t was impossible – he  _knew_ it was impossible, but Nick could almost feel a phantom mouth against his cock as Sean spoke.

 

“I thought about how I would suck the head into my mouth, swirling my tongue around you. I thought about how you would taste – and how I would take my time to learn your taste, letting your cock rest in my mouth as I memorised it.”

 

His cock twitched – actually twitched, despite the fact that there was  _no room_ left in his pants. Nick tasted blood as he bit down against a moan.

 

“I thought about what it would be like to swallow you down. Oh yes,” Sean said with a chuckle as Nick’s breath hitched. “I would swallow you all the way down, until you were in my throat.

 

“I thought about how I would hum around you, just to feel you jerk in response. How I would roll your balls between my fingers and reach back to press against your entrance.”

 

He tried not to, he really did, but Nick couldn’t quite keep still at that. His ass tingled, spasming, as though waiting for those fingers to press against him. 

 

“I thought about how it would feel to have your cock in my mouth as my fingers slipped into your ass,” Sean said. “How it would feel to stretch my fingers within you. I wondered how tight you would be.” A pause. “Are you tight, Nick?”

 

“Yes.” It was more of a gasp than a word.

 

“Excellent. I thought about how many fingers I would be able to fit into you.” A pause. “Nod if you think I could. One?”

 

Nick nodded.

 

“Two?”

 

Another nod.

 

“Three?”

 

Nod.

 

“Four?”

 

A more hesitant nod.

 

“Five?”

 

Nick’s head began to tilt into a nod, before halting,  wavering in indecision.

 

“Has anyone ever placed five fingers in you, Nicholas?”

 

A shake.

 

Sean hummed his approval. “Then perhaps I shall be the first. Would you like that?”

 

Nod.

 

“What about my whole hand? Would you take that if I gave it to you?”

 

A nod. Both hesitant and hurried.

 

“I see you like that idea.”

 

Another nod.

 

“I would push my whole hand into you,” Sean said, “until your greedy hole had swallowed it up, clenching around me.”

 

A soft whine left Nick’s throat. Vaguely, he hoped nobody heard him, but almost all his attention was focused on what Sean was saying to him. 

 

“I would twist and pump my hand in you,” Sean said, “and suck your cock until you came – wrung out and crying from the pleasure.”

 

“Please,” Nick whispered.

 

“Then,” Sean said. “I would remove my fist from you and replace it with my cock – fucking you until you were hard once more, and making you cum just from my cock moving within you.”

 

H is dick was on fire, his ass clenched uselessly on nothing, and Nick thought he was going to pass out from lack of blood as it was all occupied elsewhere in his body.

 

“Would you like that, Nicholas?” Sean asked. “Would you like me to wring all the pleasure I can from you?”

 

“Yes,” he managed to gasp out, shifting in his seat. “I need...”

 

“I know,” Sean soothed. “You’re hard, aren’t you Nicholas?”

 

A nod. 

 

“You’d like to come, wouldn’t you?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“You know you can’t do that right now, don’t you, Nicholas? In the middle of the bullpen, before all your colleagues.”

 

Nick bit back a whine. 

 

“No,” Sean continued, “you can’t do that. This is how I felt last night, Nicholas. When you teased me so.”

 

It was torture. Pleasurable torture, but torture nonetheless, Nick decided.

 

“But I don’t want you to suffer needlessly,” Sean said. “No, I intend to take perfect care of you. Would you like that? If I took care of you?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Good. Now listen carefully Nicholas – I want you to remember this, the next time you think to tease me when you’re not sober enough to properly consent. I want you to remember this the next time you look at me. When you hear my voice.”

 

Nick didn’t think that would be a problem – at all.

 

“Are you still hard Nicholas?”

 

A nod.

 

“Good. This is what you’re going to do. You’re going to nod as I speak, as though agreeing with me. Then, when I say you can, you’ll hang up your phone and head to the restrooms. I have left a jar in there. You will take the jar, and you will make yourself come into it – all while thinking of what I have been telling you. Of what I would like to do to you, and how I would make you feel.”

 

Nick shivered, but managed to keep up his nodding.

 

“Then, you will screw the lid onto the jar, and come to my office. You will hand me the jar, Nicholas, so that I know that you have done as I said. 

 

“If you do this, then, this evening, I will follow you home; and it will no longer be just words. Do you understand?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Say ‘I understand’ Nicholas.”

 

“I understand,” he managed to get out.

 

“Good,” Sean said. “Now, hang up, and do as I’ve said.”

 

Nick did.

 

He’d never come that hard before in his life.

 

But that paled in comparison to the evening that followed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to TeamRenhardt for the request, and to @TeamRenhardt and @Wesen90 for all the great and inspiring chats on twitter. 
> 
> IF anyone wants to join us on twitter to talk Renhardt or Grimm, please come say hi. My twitter is @tolieawake
> 
> And, as always, you can also contact me via Tumblr (also tolieawake).


End file.
